The Minor
by Auraestival
Summary: He was alone, a minor god, who lived his days in peace. He feared the Olympians, and stood for nothing on his own. He was Perseus. He lived, watching and being the ideal follower, but time changes. Time brings development and healing, no matter how deep the wounds are.
1. The Trial

_**Cover Image by Chris Keegan! **_

* * *

The torches shined a glossy gleam on the marble of the room. Scented fragrances filled the room, with paintings and bookshelves filled the room. The room housed a large bed, king size, with white sheets, looking as soft as feather. In one corner, an ancient styled vanity desk stood, where a woman sat, her reflection unable to appear from this direction; her glossy hair however, gleamed in the light. As Perseus entered the room, you heard the sound of an object opening. The woman turned, her eyes a piercing blue with pale skin and dark, luscious hair.

"Perseus, hello." She said, fanning herself with a dark, purple fan.

"Hello Levia*," Perseus said, his sea-green eyes darting around as he assimilated his surroundings.

"Something wrong?" She said, her voice sounding like melody throughout the room.

Perseus shook his head, "I just came to…"

"Give my sentence?" She said, as she sighed, placing her fan down on the vanity desk.

Percy looked down; guilt seemed to ooze out of him. Levia smiled, before standing up, her clothes changed suddenly from a chiton into a pure, white chiton that held no decorative designs.

"Perseus, my friend, my judgment will unite everyone. I must do what is right."

"But then who will be my friend? Will I remain as a single immortal surrounded by poisonous thorns?" Percy said, his words tumbling out of his mouth in anxiety.

"Hush, don't speak such things, I don't want you to suffer the fate as well." Levia said scolding Perseus.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be safe."

Percy nodded, before following Levia walked down the corridors and hallways of the city of Olympus. Her chiton trailed behind her, glowing like a flag of innocence draped upon an unjustly punished creature.

_**Council Room**_

"Levia, you are charged with being a traitor and an enemy of Olympus." Zeus said, his youthful, yet stern face staring down upon Levia.

"Oh, I'm sure you could have come up with more than that Zeus." Levia said, her eyes casting a cooling effect upon those near her.

Zeus' eyes turned a stormy gray, and thunder was heard in the distance. He looked up, and stared at the fellow kings and queens of Olympus.

"To our new members, Athena, Apollo, Dionysius, Artemis, and Ares, this is a sign of what Olympus is when weak. Olympus will tear itself apart if these problems aren't dealt with."

Perseus stood nearby, staring in fear of what the Olympians might do. Levia turned her head and saw Percy's nervous face, before smiling and turning back.

The new Olympians stared down at Levia, who stood prim and proper.

"Father, the best action for this would to make sure Levia's actions are true." Athena said, as she analyzed the situation, her gray eyes neutral and unbiased.

"She spoke to the Titans, our enemies. She even tried to free one, she deserves whatever she gets!" Ares said, his eyes shined brightly, his lust for punishment was as strong as his lust for war.

Zeus slammed his bolt, silencing the room, "I have concluded that Levia will face for an eternity the torment of a broken world. She will watch the world, and will be unable to help it. She will be an immortal who cannot use her powers, and will wander the lands with restlessness. All in favor?"

The kings and queens of Olympus stared at Levia, before raising their hands or keeping their hands down. Percy's heart sank, as the votes came in, the end result came up as seven hands raised and six down.

"The punishment will come to pass, Levia, The Lioness, The One who Unites, and The One of Blue, is hereby sentenced to walk the earth and unable to use your powers fully."

Levia's body started to glow, and as she stood fading away, she gazed upon Perseus and smiled. She faced the hearth of Olympus, and spoke inaudible words towards Hestia, who sat there, tending the flames of Olympus. Hestia turned towards Levia's body and nodded, her eyes were painted with sadness and the gloomy acceptance of fate. A bright flash flooded the room as Levia became transported to the ground, far from Olympus.

Perseus stood in shock, and numbness passed through him, but he still quickly walked away.

"Wait Perseus." Zeus said, his voice piercing through Percy.

Percy turned, his face stoic, and walked towards Zeus. He bowed before the king of Olympus, controlling his emotions, and stood.

"I hope this shows you what happens when you side against Olympus."

Percy stood still, before finally saying "Yes, Zeus."

Zeus nodded, "This is how we keep Olympus united!" Zeus then quieted his loud voice, and said, "Perseus, remember, you may be a powerful minor god, but you cannot defeat us. Not with Titans, Giants, or anyone."

"Of course, I am just a minor god, I know my place." Percy said, hiding his sadness.

Zeus smiled, "You are a prime example of what Olympus should be, humble and respectful. You are dismissed."

Percy nodded before walking out of the doors of the council room, leaving the gods to their talk. He balled his fists, and flashed to his room. A cozy cotton-blue colored the sides, with a sea-green color for the roof. His room housed a balcony, which pointed towards an ocean of Olympus, created by Poseidon. He sighed, and let his walls break through, and slumped to the ground. After a few minutes of utter sadness, Percy finally stood up and resumed to put the walls up. He walked towards his writing desk, where a leather book lay. He opened the pages and flipped through them, gazing at his art and writings. Finally arriving at a blank page, Perseus wrote a single sentence.

'She didn't stand against the world, the world stood against here, and as she fell from peace, she fell into despair.'

_**Author Notes~**_

_***Levia- to join, lioness; blueish, lead-colored **_

_**Hello everybody! Welcome to my new story! If you would like to add your own personal character, please fill out the form in the bottom!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Power:**_

_**Origin (Name and background):**_

_**Behavior:**_


	2. The Problem

Music blasted through the room, weaving around the bodies of the many dancers. A man made his way around the others. He wore a shirt with a vest, along with black, leather-styled jacket. He wore simple jeans, and boot-shoes. His eyes were a distinctive blue-green, but when looking closely, a sea green would appear for a few seconds. He weaved his way around the muddled crowd, dodging the dancing and drinks that were splashing around. He made his way to the platform, where he got on, before tapping on the DJ's shoulder. As the music blared on, the DJ, put her headphones off.

"Perseus, long time no see, emphasize on no see." She said, her blond hair complementing her brown eyes. She wore leggings with boots, while wearing a louse blue blouse.

"Ari, we meet again."

"So serious, no wonder you have no friends."

Perseus gave her glare, before smiling, "Then what are we?"

Ari mockingly pursed her lips, "Accomplices."

They both grinned, before hugging.

"Percy, you have no idea how I have missed you."

"Well, if you wanted to see me, you could have visited."

"And leave the party?"

"You know how I dislike clubs."

"Oh right, you stand for valiance."

"Not really, more like-"

"Stop." She said, raising a finger to Percy's lip. "I do not understand pompous language."

Percy rolled his eyes before saying, "Come on, you know I come here only when I have too."

Ari sighed, before motioning one of her workers to take over. She followed Percy as he made his way to the back door and into the alley. Surprisingly, the alley held no people throwing up or kissing passionately.

"I have some news, the Olympians have called for our help. The Titans are rising, and we are needed to defend Olympus."

Ari gave an exasperated sigh, before looking at Perseus, "Perce, why do you love the gods so much?"

Percy gave Ari a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You are going to defend Olympus? Perseus, this could be our chance for change."

"No, we talked about this. We betray Olympus, we suffer."

"Perseus, I won't help the Olympians."

"What! No, you must, if they find out that you won't help them, they'll charge you with treason!"

"So, if the Titans win, do you want to be on the losing side?"

"They won't win, and if they did, what makes you so sure they will grant us any peace?"

"I've spoken to them."

Perseus stared at Ari in disbelief, "Ari… no, you've sided with them?"

"I've decided a new path. Perseus, when we are under the Olympians, we are mistreated, and though worthless."

"Stop, no."

"Perseus, would Levia want this? She wouldn't get caught so easily if she didn't want to give us a chance."

"Ari, enough." Perseus said, his voice turning a deadly quiet.

"Perseus," Ari said, staring him into his eyes, which had turned into a stormy blue. "My name is Aristomache, a name meant for men, but I received it because of my strength. I had power, but they saw me as too weak."

Perseus lowered his head, "Don't do this," he pleaded.

"Join me, there are already many others."

Perseus looked at Ari, before sighing, "You are one of my closet friends, be careful." Perseus started walking down the alley, before flashing away in a cloud of dust. Ari stood, watching the sky, before sighing. She opened the door, before going back to music, where she drowned out her worries.

In Olympus, Perseus, walked around his room, before walking to his small garden. As the moon shined on Olympus, he looked at his various plants, before placing his eyes on the small moonlace plant. As a breeze flowed through the small garden, and Perseus closed his eyes before leaving Olympus, and arriving on Ogygia.

"Have something on your chest Perseus?" A silky voice said.

"Yes, Calypso, you punishment would have been my blessing."

Calypso sighed, "We all have our own journeys."

"Yes," Perseus said, sitting on the sand, taking in the scent.

"You are the only one, beside Hermes to arrive on this island twice."

"Being a lap dog gives you some advantages."

"Oh Perseus, you just have loyalty to family."

"Calypso, we've been through this a million times. My father basically doesn't acknowledge me, and my mother has been dead for years. I cannot visit her because she has moved on, and I stay here in sadness."

"So poetic, but yet so pitiful."

"Hey!"

"Perseus, you come to my island for advice, not just comfort."

"Yes, you're the wisest friend I have."

"Well then listen, be free, explore."

"Where should I go."

"Have you heard of the recent prophecy child?"

"Oh, yes the one who bears my father's approval and love."

"Perseus, he was such a nice boy." Her sullen tone caught Perseus' attention.

"I forgot about your curse."

Perseus turned to see Calypso in tears, "I want it the end, I want to be free." She whispered.

Perseus sat awkwardly nearby, "I'm sure they will, I'll ask some favors again."

Calypso gave a small laugh, "We know that isn't going to work."

Perseus looked at the stars, "Am I a coward?"

Calypso gave Perseus a bewildered stare, "Who dared accuse you of such a statement?"

"Myself."

"Perseus, you are not a coward."

"Well there is something wrong with."

Perseus stood up, "I'm visiting Camp Half-Blood."

Calypso gave Perseus a confused look, before Perseus gave her a smile and said, "If I'm going to start to be free, I need to start somewhere.

Calypso laughed, "Well OK, just don't go around accusing yourself as a coward."

Perseus gave sly grin, "I'm going undercover."

Calypso raised her eyebrows, "You are going to be a spy?"

"No, I'm just not going to show anyone that I am a god."

"Well you have fun with your childish acts."

"This childish act will let me see if the hero is really going to save us, and will allow me to see how the world has changed."

Perseus smiled before saying, "You will be free someday, I'm sure of it."

Calypso smiled, "Thanks Percy."

Perseus flashed away, before thinking, 'Ari, I won't let you fall. Not after Levia. This camp will help me, it must.'

* * *

_**Author Notes**_

**_Thank you for those who reviewed! Please continue to give my input and comments/criticism on my story so that I may develop as a writer to create better stories!_**

**_If you would like to make an OC for this story please fill out the form:_**

**_Name:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Power:_**

**_Origin(Name and Background):_**

**_Behavior: _**


	3. Balance gone amiss

_**I hear the distant past, and the flashing future, but I stand in the thundering present of time where balance hangs amiss. –KS.**_

A woman stood staring into the camp, listening to the songs of the campers as she caressed the head of the dragon, Peleus. Her eyes were a bright golden brown, with dark black hair rolling down her shoulders. She wore Greek armor, with a sword by her side, and her tan glowed with the nearby fire light. She lifted her head as she heard a soft hush, and she turned to face Perseus.

"Thea, how is the famous and brave goddess of heroes and bravery?"

Thea laughed, her well built body shaking with the armor, her voice strung with a strong Mediterranean accent similar to Perseus. "Persues, a long time since we have last spoken, is it not?"

Persues smiled, the light casting gold speckles into his sea-green eyes. "Yes, but I didn't come to talk."

Thea sighed before rolling her eyes, "Very terse Perseus, and cruel."

"I apologize, but I need to ask a favor."

Thea shifted her body to face Perseus, and as Peleus sensed her suspicion, he gazed at Perseus, ready to attack.

"Please hear me out," Perseus pleaded.

Thea sighed, before loosening up, "Fine." Her aura seemed to be a flickering flame, from strength to nervousness.

"I know this will be hard for you, but-"

"No, listen to me. Last time I helped someone was years ago and because of it, I lost everything." She said, her eyes burning into Perseus.

Perseus looked down, "I'm sorry." He sighed, "But I do need your help. I need to go into the camp."

Thea drew out her sword, and Peleus gave a growl. "Are you conspiring something?"

Perseus held his hands up, "No, I just need to see if the hero is as heroic as they say."

Thea's eyes slanted, and she scanned Perseus carefully, "You can watch him from afar, so why must you be so close?"

"Well," Persues said, before leaning closer to Thea, "I need to make sure."

Thea laughed, "I am not naïve, now tell me the truth." She demanded.

Persues bite his lips, "I can't."

Thea glared at Persues, "Why?"

"You will tell the Olympians."

"Are you accusing me of being a pet?"

"No, but you do have a loyalty to them that is unmatched."

Thea looked at Persues before saying, "I promise on my honor as a heroine to not speak of this."

Persues nodded, knowing that Thea would rather break a vow to the River Styx then to break a vow of honor.

He sighed, "I wanted to befriend the hero so he could ask the gods not to punish some of my friends, the ones that have gone…"

Thea nodded, "I see, you were being a friend. However, I still cannot allow you to enter."

Persues looked down in despair, "Please, I lost too many friends already."

Thea looked at the sky before taking a deep breath, "You can watch over them, Zeus will be less suspicious if I tell him I asked you to guard over them. "

Persues nodded, "Thank you."

"Wait." Thea said as Persues almost flowed away, "Anwser my question."

"Of course,"

"How did you become a god? How did you get all that responsibility? I mean how do you know me?"

"So many questions, with answers that will confuse you even more, maybe a different time." Persues said as he flowed, leaving a frustrated Thea who huffed before petting Peleus who huffed smoke into the air.

* * *

_Persues stood behind a column, he wore Greek armor and stood by the throne room of Olympus._

"_No, please don't!" A voice said, before a young man was tossed into Olympus._

_Persues rushed to the man, before backing off quickly at seeing Ares. Persues' eyes slanted, "What is this?"_

_Ares smiles, "Traitors." _

_Persues stood, frozen, before feeling a burning rage inside of him. "That man is innocent, the balance has become uneven!"_

_Ares smiled, "Not for long." _

_Persues looked and saw that the Olympians had flashed in._

"_Leave him Persues." Zeus ordered, before watching Ares toss the man into the middle._

_Persues watched, his internal organs burning as if they were screaming for justice. A young woman in Greek armor entered the room, before rushing towards the man._

"_Timothy!" The woman said, as the man coughed and splat out blood. _

"_Thea," He croaked. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" Thea demanded._

"_Silence you stubborn brat," Ares said, as he sharpened his knife. He stood and walked around Timothy._

"_My fellow Olympians, gaze upon a traitor towards Olympus." He said, before landing a kick onto Timothy, causing Timothy to groan and cough out more blood, his golden ichor splattering the floor. _

"_Ares, you fool, do you honestly believe that we will just punish a man for accusation out of your mouth?" Athena said, staring at Ares like he was a pig, well she wasn't far from the truth. _

_Zeus slammed his bolt, silencing the room, "What are his crimes?"_

_Ares grabbed Timothy by the head. "Don't you dare put your hands on him!" Thea said furiously._

_Ares smiled before saying, "This man has been giving mortals tales and secret information about the gods!"_

"_Lies, he just told the people the tales of the Olympians." Thea said, "He spread the word of the gods, and now he is accused to such treachery?"_

"_Be thankful that you did not commit such crimes." Zeus said before turning towards Timothy, "In those tales, he could have easily have spoken of our weakness or mocked us."_

_Thea looked at the gods in despair as they nodded, "No, you have it all wrong, he is innocent!"_

"_Thea, we did not make you gods so that you could speak stories, but serve Olympus." Athena said, before looking at Timothy, as if to calculate what punishment he would receive. _

"_I said the stories!" Thea said, she stood straight and tall, staring at the Olympians straight in the face._

"_I see that you love this man, but lying won't save him and as a god, he must be punished, now step away." Zeus said._

_Athena stared at Thea before saying, "Father, I believe that she may be saying the truth."_

_Zeus sighed, "Very well, we will have a council vote on guilt or innocence."_

_You may very well know what happened, whether it was fear or just because the gods wanted to punish the god confused Persues to this day. He felt his gut twist tighter, and he grit his teeth, controlling his urge to speak out. As the votes came in, Thea collapsed onto the ground, crying, before walking towards her lover._

"_I'm so sorry Timothy," She said, as she grabbed his face and kissed him. She turned towards Zeus before saying, "Is this payback?" _

_Zeus looked at her incredulously, "For what?"_

"_You tried to kill me when I was born, but I survived, because I'm not a coward and weak-minded man like you!" She screamed._

"_You insolent girl!" Zeus said before slamming his bolt onto the ground. Suddenly the floor seemed to crumble, and grew nearer to Timothy, before causing him to fall. The ground was far from Olympus, and Persues knew that Olympus was over many rocks. He closed his eyes, but still heard Thea's rage._

"_No!" She screamed, she turned to face Zeus."What justice is this?" She walked out of the throne room, and Persues stood there, trying to hold back his pain, as his body seemed toflare up and down with pain._

'_Justice will not always win, because justice plays the safe and good path. Justice can't be cruel or else that would be revenge. I am justice.' Persues thought, before flashing away. _

Justice is a fickle thing, when you have good intentions you try to strive for the good, but in the end, you release the darkness.

* * *

"The time is ripe my sister." A hooded figure said, her fingers picking at the feathers of a crow on her shoulder.

"Just a few more pieces must be played sister." The second figure said, before holding a goblet into the air and saying, "Then we will strike."


	4. The Beginning of the Past

The serenity of Olympus held a tense, almost tangible string of tension, which seemed to inch closer to breaking with each passing moment. Persues sighed, the balance once inside him was growing weaker as well, and he felt his power grow weaker. However, he suspected that the Titans weren't the main reason he was losing power. Persues turned and walked towards a secret garden in Olympus, near his small home.

As he reached the garden, the past started to rush in as Persues viewed the small monument. _The Treaty of Three_ adorned on the top and Persues sucked in his breath sharply as he remembered the devastating war.

_Large pieces of earth floated from the ground before surrounding a man. The man wore traditional Egyptian war clothing. _

"_Enough Geb" yelled Persues, accompanied with Levia and Alexios, a god of protection. _

_A hash sound was heard from the air, and the group of gods quickly flew out of the way, as a large bolt of lightning struck the ground._

"_Thor caught up with us." Levia said, as she concentrated her energy into her blade. _

"_The Greeks decide that they are the strongest? What atrocity!" Thor yelled, as he landed onto the ground, causing a shock wave, making the gods stumble. Thor raised his hammer, before being smacked aside by a large rock. _

"_Run!" Levia said, and the three gods flashed back to Olympus._

_The beautiful home of the gods, was now filled with wounded gods, and rushing medics. _

"_The Norse gods have advanced, while the Gods of the East have retreated to their homes." Athena said, looking at a magical map, locating the various armies._

"_A bittersweet victory then." Said Artemis, who looked battered from her fight against Hel. _

"_We must make a new plan if we are to defeat the advancing armies from the West." Athena said, pointing towards the Army from the land of the West. _

"_Aztecs and their allies are being more of a nuisance than usual." Artemis said, before grabbing her bow. "Hunters help the wounded; I will take on the Aztecs with a few others!" _

_As Artemis flashed away, Persues walked towards Athena._

"_Persues, please tell me you bring good news." Athena said as she stared at the map._

"_We retreated as Geb and Thor are now fighting."_

"_Good, let them fight it out. The weak will be struck down." Athena said, before shouting orders to the other gods, who flashed to the battlefield._

"_Persues, I want you to go the land of Scandinavia, the Norse gods have stopped to rest there, since they are tired, hopefully you will be able to take them out." Athena said, as she herself put on her helmet and flashed towards the battle of the major gods. The battle between Odin and Zeus, along with Ra, the thunder could be heard from Olympus. _

_Persues walked towards his friends, Levia and Alexios. "Bring a few others, we are going out." He said, Levia and Alexios nodded before flashing away. A few minutes later, they flashed back with Iona, the goddess known as The Violet, along with Araon, god of light. _

_The group flashed towards the Scandinavian land. The scent of burning wood and the sight of destruction seemed to paint the skies. The gods could view the various son gods fighting intensely, as flashes of light would appear every few seconds. The gods looked around, viewing nothing but destroyed ground. _

"_Where are they?" asked Iona._

"_Right here!" Yelled a voice, before Iona flew away, thrown from a blast._

_The others turned to view Mist, the Valkyrie of the clouds and sleep, along with Regin, the shape-shifting son of Hreidmar. A few tense seconds passed, before Mist smiled, her angelic face shining, before flashing war-like eyes. She unsheathed her sword and charged towards Alexios, who created a shield energy, but the strength of the Valkyrie's slash pushed the shield back, shoving pieces of earth out of the way. Persues and the others charged towards Regin, while Araon joined Alexios. _

_Persues raised his shield, and feeling the ancient power of the ocean, he sliced the air, sending a wave of water slicing a few nearby trees, however, Regin disappeared and dodged the attack. Persues looked around, before being smashed into another tree. Regin laughed, his form similar to a gigantic beast, before transforming into a bird, and flying into the air. Regin disappeared into the air, and Persues and Levia hesitated. 'Did he retreat?' Persues thought, before hearing a roar that answered his question. Huge spikes fell onto the ground, but before Levia and Persues could be spiked, a huge energy blast forced the spikes away. Araon had rescued them, but a slash from the Mist's sword, took him down. He lay groaning in the ground, ichor staining the grass. Mist raised her sword for the killing blow, before being struck away by Iona. Iona quickly released her power, and huge violet petals encircled Araon, before closing, her healing pollen circling inside. Levia looked towards the sky, and saw a huge Jaygua, an ancient spiked bird. Levia concentrated her power, before creating a pillar of energy, which started to spin, creating a vortex. Levia's body shook with strain, and Persues rushed to her. He placed his hands onto her shoulders, and sent energy into Levia, strengthening Levia. The pillar vortex sucked the Jaygua in, and with a loud animalistic shriek, the god fell down to the ground. Regin slowly flickered before fading, and as Persues walked towards the god, he stood as his balance inside him weighed the scales. Then with a quick slice, the god faded. _

_The gods turned towards Iona who struggled with Mist. Iona's body was surrounded by a swirl of violet petals, which blocked Mist's attack. Iona raised her hands and sent her petals towards Mist, who created a mini cloud to protect her. Levia rushed towards Mist, her sword flowing with energy, and as Persues tried to follow, he struggled, his sword seem to drag. 'I gave more energy more than I thought.' Persues thought, as he struggled to catch up. Levia sent a slice towards Mist, who blocked the attack with her sword. The two dueled together in a frenzy of swords, and as Mist jabbed forward, Levia twirled aside, before sliding up Mist swords with her own. The two struggled, before Mist twisted Levia's leg with her own. As Levia fell down, Iona sent a flow of petals, smacking into Mist. Persues took his chance, and sent a final burst of energy towards Mist, slamming her into a tree. Mist groaned, and Iona quickly caused the god to fade. Iona released Araon, who groaned and joined the group. The gods looked at the battleground, where destructed trees and earth lay in a slew. _

_Levia sighed, "I hate war."_

_The others nodded, "The darkness has shrouded the world, with little light showing." Iona said, as she plucked petals off a violet. _

"_We better hurry back," Araon said. _

"_No." The others looked towards Levia, who smiled. _

"_Why go back into the fight, let's relax for a bit." Levi said, before Iona smiling and creating a small patch of flowers. The others shrugged and sat down, and as they watched the war go on. Their moment of clarity, free from the war, which had only begun._


	5. Desperate Measures

_With every war, there is death, carnage, and the intricate pain of loss and love._

The Olympians argued and debated battle plans as Persues came into the room. As Zeus saw Persues, he slammed his bolt, sending a deafening roar, silencing the others. Persues bowed before rising before the Olympian king.

"What is it Persues? Has the ceasefire already ended?" Zeus said, as he gripped his bolt tightly.

Persues shook his head, "No my lord. I have come to give an update of the battle so far from today to the ceasefire."

Zeus nodded, before giving a motion for Persues to continue.

"The Norse gods continue to make their way to the land of the east, defeating most of the small pantheons. However, Egypt remains strong, while Asia has created a perimeter which gaurds them from the attacks. The gods of the west, the Aztecs have fallen from our forces, and have retreated back to their land."

Zeus nodded before saying, "Bittersweet news you have given us."

"Father, I feel we will not be able to defeat the Norse and Egyptians."Athena said, causing a uncomfortable sensation to wash over the counsel.

"Nonsense." Zeus said, however his nervousness rang clear.

"Perhaps we should call for a treaty?" Persues asked, receiving a few nods from the others.

A large boom filled the room, "We are the Greeks! We do not surrender?" Zeus roared, before glaring at Persues, "Understand?"

Persues nodded, before exiting the room. As soon as the council meeting ended, Persues hurried towards Artemis.

"Milady, I need to you to contact Selene."

Artemis stared at Persues, before saying, "What for?"

With that, Persues explained his plan, and after finishing, Artemis glared at Persues, seemingly burning into his skull.

"What you ask could bring an end to Selena and Helios, and without them, how will Apollo and I take on the other gods?"

"I understand, but this is Olympus at stake."

Artemis looked at the sky, before sighing. "Fine, come to this spot at midnight."

With a nod, Persues left on their different paths, as they prepared for the days of war returning.

* * *

The midnight moonshined brightly as Persues returned to their meeting spot, and as he waited for a few seconds, a hush filled the area. As Persues looked up, he saw a chariot of silver and moonlight along with silvery- white steeds. Riding the chariot stood Selene, who wore a silver gown. Her pale face and dark hair seemed to glow with the moon.

"Hello Persues," Selene said, her voice sounding like a silky hush.

"Hello mylady." Persues said with a bow.

"Artemis has told me of your plan."

"Yes, and I hope you understand that there may be consequences."

Selene laughed, which gave off a sound of jingling bells. "I do, and I have known this day would come, the fates have told me."

"Does Helios know?" Persues said, only to watch Selene to shake her head.

"The fates forbade it." Selene said, her voice becoming a sad, melodic sound.

"Get on, we must hurry, if we are too late, we will not be able to enter." Selene said, and as Persues got on, he felt an unusual feeling of balance. 'I am sacrificing a friend?' He thought, but the guilt seemed to be outweighed by the loyalty and balance for Olympus.

Selene's chariot made its way into the sky, and as they continued to travel forward, two gates appeared. The gates were adorned with stardust and silver, and gave a golden, star-like glow. Selene raised her hands, and sent a small blast of energy towards the gate. The gates swung open, and as Persues looked inside, he noticed that instead of sky, her saw constellations. Selene moved her chariot in, and as the gates closed, Persues looked around to view a court and temples floating in an open space filled with constellations.

"Welcome to the court of Ouranos." Selene said, gesturing to the intricate and beautiful court of the Primordial.

* * *

**Author Notes~**

**I apologize for the short chapter, and I promise to never write this short again!**


End file.
